Magda Browne
Magda Browne is the posthumous main antagonist of the Nickelodeon's 2015 live-action/animated film, Dogfield, based on the 2013 animated television series of the same name. She is a ruthless tyrant who plotted to exterminate the original Queen of England in order to overthrow the British throne and became the new Queen of England. She is also the wife of Erick Browne, Sr., and the mother of Erick Browne, Jr., and also the reason that the events of the series took place. She is voiced by Bette Midler, who also played Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and Winifred Sanderson in Hocus Pocus. Personality Marge is a greedy and failure-intolerant individual. She is somewhat manipulative and abusive, especially to her son, Erick. She is also snobby, money-crazy, somewhat manipulative, selfish, and cruel to her youngest son, as she has a lack of business insight since she never takes into account of reserving resources (the dogs) to create a long and stable business instead her greed blinds her to the fact that she willing to pressure Erick to kill the dogs (including Ben) and make them into fur coats until nothing left to make the business function. However, Magda is also hostile, arrogant, manipulative, racist, and selfish tyrant who is determined to expand her power through fear and oppression and who does not care about anything other than his status as Queen. It also turns out that Magda hated the Queen of England due to their connection to the British throne, as she feared that the British throne makes people too powerful and potentially threaten his legacy as a queen. It also turns out that she only steal the palace in order to weaken England's resources so that she could starve and force the British throne into her rule; this was evident when she finally murdered Queen Elizabeth for developing suspicions over the dam before sparking a war against the British throne to cover her tracks, steal the Queen's crown, take over her job as the new Queen, and built a coat factory. Later, Magda abuses her authority and starts coming up with ridiculous laws to take absurd amounts of dogs and cats off people for every thing they do, intending to kill it on making even more coats. Of course, when Erick loses his business due to the animals' antics, she returns to belittle him and leaves him for good but not before she leaves England. In the end, her greed and short-sighted contribute greatly not only to Erick's downfall, but also to his rise to power as Magda's arrogance and prejudice proved to be her downfall after she eats much junk food due to 78 years of terrible lifestyle choices and dies of a heart attack and causing the factory to be shut down. Upon learning the truth, Erick is left heartbroken and appalled by his mother's heinous crimes, furiously abandoning all respect they had for him by destroying his family's legacy forever. Role During a flashback recalled by Ben, Magda helped kill the puppies and turn them into coats and is the mother of Erick and the daughter of the Gangster Leader. She constantly battling Erick, and was said he wouldn't amount to anything all his life. However, this wasn't the case when Erick created and mass-produced the successful coat, which has become very popular. Even when Erick happily taunted his mother of his success as a businessman, she simply brushes this off by claiming that she was only motivating him into creating his business. However, Magda actually feared and despised the dogs, believing that their freedom made them too entitled and that they could potentially threaten her factory and her power as the queen of England. However, Magda kills Queen Elizabeth by wields his sword and stabs her from behind. To cover his tracks, Magda claimed to his army that the British attacked him, and a battle broke out between the Englandian soldiers and the British people, resulting a number of casualties between both sides. Eventually, during the fight, Magda also killed King Phillip and Trump the CEO, and takes over the palace. The spirits, enraged by the fighting, cursed London by enveloping it in a powerful mist that would keep anyone from leaving or entering, trapping the Englandian soldiers inside. Ben (who was a pup in the backstory) managed to escape the mist with the help of a former doll girl named Barbie, whom she would later adopt him upon inheriting the fortune, thus also adopting Ben's friend, Hank. She is the one who convinced Erick's continue kill the dogs and cats (including Ben's parents) and turn them into coats. Mostly its clear that she wants Erick to make the business more successful to keep her well kept. Once the factory is run out of business, Magda died of a heart attack suddenly, and collapsed to the ground, leaves Erick an orphan. Before dying, Magda says that she is disappointed by her son. It was revealed that the real cause of Magda's death was due to 78 years of terrible lifestyle choices of eating too much junk food, which caused her heart attack. With both Magda and Erick Browne Sr. dead, their only son Erick moved into their house and developed a rivalry against Ben and the dogs in order to marry Barbie by force, seeking to steal her house to make money. Appearence Quotes Gallery Magda Browne arrives in the carriage.png|Magda's first appearence Queen Magda evil.jpg rtr321bh.png Trivia *Magda is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from the 1996 animated Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they are elderly but politically powerful villains who committed genocide against particular races out of paranoia and hate (Frollo, Gypsies; Magda, Englandians). *Although she is the main antagonist of the third film, she is a major factor that led to most of the film's events. *Despite being the successor in the remake of the series and already being dead by the time the story takes place, Marge Browne is more evil than The CEO. This is because while Erick posed a genuine threat towards Ben and the dogs, he did so because of his sake of Barbie's fortune and his greed of marrying Barbie and steal her house as revenge of being abandoned by his abusive mother and his sadistic father, whereas Magda betrayed and tried to exterminate the British throne solely out of spite and greed that they could threaten her power as the Queen. Even Ben, Tom and the Narrator showed nothing but sheer disgust towards Magda after learning the truth about her notorious actions, finding the new Queen to be far more despicable than Erick. **Ironically, the scene in which the snowy manifestation of Magda killing both the original Queen of England and King Corgi with the sword bears a resemblance to the scene from the first film where Erick and Jeremy tried to kill Ben with a bazooka in the same manner. Coincidentally, both did so out of fear and despise against their victims. The difference is that while Jeremy failed to carry on Barbie's murder and Erick failed to carry on Ben's murder, Magda did succeed in killing the several dogs, including Ben Sr. Thus, Magda may serve as a more darker example of what Erick could have easily become if he had succeeded in killing Ben and marrying Barbie and stealing her house for profit in the first film. *Magda is the first Dogfield villain to be a completely posthumous character, since she had been long dead by the time the film's events take place while her actions plague the protagonists in the present. *Despite being the main antagonist, Magda Browne only had 10 minutes of screentime. In fact, out of all the antagonists of the series, Magda has the smallest amount of screentime. This makes his actions even worse as he made this much of an impact in such a short period of time. **Despite being the main antagonist, there was a rumor that Erick will be the main antagonist before the film was released in 2015. *Magda Browne was entirely omitted from pre-release merchandise (except for the novelization, which came out a week before the movie), hereunder the official storybook versions of the movie (all of which ended with the vague explanation that Ben "found the truth" and nothing more), to shroud anything to do with her true role in the story to the theorizers. Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Pure Evil